


One Simple Flaw

by icarusforgotten



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were fighting in the rain, of all places. It was so clichéd he wanted to vomit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Simple Flaw

 

They were fighting in the rain, of all places. It was so clichéd he wanted to vomit.

It started out as something innocent, something genuine and civil and _calming_ as compared to what they tended to gravitate towards. A walk in the park. And Wade had even been the one to suggest it.

They moved lethargically, like young people should, with all the time in the world. Except Wade wasn’t so young, and neither was Peter.

At some point they stopped, lost in the quiet of their discourse, bodies electric with a cry for attention.

When he looked at Wade’s eyes, full of inward scorn and contempt, Peter thought he saw it, drowning in the weight of something heavier than they could ever become.

Doubt.

The force of Wade’s eyes was so strong he stumbled back, feet stuttering across the pavement.

Then, with absent minded determination, sparks started to fly between them, flaring in the dry, crisp air, just before the rain, and it was so _reassuring_. It made Peter feel somewhat _grounded_ , in that moment, to be spitting verbal fire at Wade. It brought a sick sense of stability to clash toe to toe with him, and he knew it was wrong, he _knew_.

But what else was there to really do? Where else did he have to release all the tension, the maddening frustration that kept crawling down his throat and suffocating every last will of human decency he had left.

Because sometimes Peter just needed to let go.

And Wade – Wade was like the perfect _decoy_ for him, and he hated it, hated _knowing_ this, that their _relationship_ , everything that _defined_ them, could be summed up into  one simple flaw.


End file.
